Regresando a Casa
by Cecilia Pasten
Summary: Jane piensa constantemente en Edward, pero no puede decírselo a los Rivers.
1. Tomando una decisiòn

La lluvia de ayer había teñido de gris el páramo. Jane se sentó a la orilla del camino y esperó, sin saber realmente que era aquello que esperaba, sólo para ganar tiempo y para demorar su llegada. No llevaba prisa porque al arribar a casa se encontraría sola con el silencio de los muebles y el calor del hogar. Si, tal vez la esperaban sus queridos libros de lectura que la ayudaban a evadirse de sus pensamientos, el gran caballero Ivanhoe luchando por sus nobles ideales, sin poder evitar verse reflejada en la imagen de Lady Rowena o del amor no correspondido de Rebeca.

La situación de las cosas la confunde, siente una inmensa gratitud por sus primos y su permanencia en Whitcross le ha resultado satisfactoria en sus labores como educadora de la pequeña comunidad agrícola, las niñas se han convertido en su principal compañía y motivación para seguir adelante. No niega que la esperanza de una muerte rápida la atormentó con frecuencia, abandonando toda esperanza de encontrar una felicidad plena, sintiéndose la mujer más desgraciada del planeta.

Cuando se sienta y se da tiempo para pensar, uno de sus mayores placeres sigue siendo rememorar sus días en Thornfield, incluso sin pensarlo, un simple flash de una libèlula y entonces El vuelve a hacerse presente. Su sonrisa, sus expresiones, esa manera tan suya de atraerla, las miradas cómplices, sus cumplidos, sentirse acorralada y atraída con su personalidad avasalladora. Sentir el corazón hinchado en el pecho, que la risa no cesara jamás, sentir que la alegría viene de la mano con él, dar por encontrada a la persona tan anhelada, ese ser que la entendìa, que la respetaba y la cuidaba, la consideraba su igual y que además era capaz de amarla, que quería compartir su vida con ella.

Anoche lo soñó nuevamente, ella habiendo aceptado la propuesta matrimonial de St. John Rivers en la casa parroquial siendo felicitada por sus primas, la Sra. Hannah, y entre las imágenes de caleidoscopio puede ver a Adele, Sophie, Blanche Ingram y rostros que no logra identificar que la observan severos. Ella viste traje de novia y con su primo del brazo, cruzan el camino hacia el altar de la parroquia, pero cuando su prometido la atrae hacia él para besarla se transforma en el señor Rochester, quien la besa apasionadamente y ella le responde acortando la distancia, sintiendo esos labios tan añorados, entonces nuevamente aparecen los rostros y la habitación se llena de fuego. Escucha a Edward llamándola, ella no lo puede ver y entonces despierta agitada y con el corazón a punto de salir por su boca,. En estas ocasiones siempre termina llorando y se levanta bastante abatida.

Si sólo su primo no insistiera con lo mismo y la dejara tranquila, si entendiera que no desea casarse, porque la única persona que podría desposarla no puede hacerlo. Entonces ella podría seguir con sus clases, la vida con sus primas y sus queridos recuerdos de Thornfield. Ademàs, secretamente espera recibir noticias de ellos, alguna carta de la señora Fairfax en respuesta a la enviada por ella hace ya tanto tiempo. Sigue pensando que estando en Inglaterra siempre estará la posibilidad de reencontrase con el señor Rochester, ni hablar de salir del país, menos poner tanta distancia entre ellos. Sabe que ella por su formación cristiana siente como una obligación de negarse a si misma y partir a hacer la obra de Dios, como tantas veces le ha inculcado su primo, amenazándola con la penas del infierno por sus pensamientos banales. A pesar de todo, ella sabe que no serà Feliz.

Jane, que ha sabido buscar su independencia desde que se viò sola en el mundo, que dejó el colegio Lowood buscando un cambio en su vida, que no regresó a casa de su tía la señora Reed y se aventuró en Thornfield con los resultados que conocemos y que a pesar de su infinito dolor no dudó en abandonarlo por no traicionar sus valores cristianos.

Llegó a casa con retraso pero ajena al tiempo, puso agua a calentar para tomar un té y se sentó junto a la chimenea, estaba muy helada por permanecer fuera tantas horas y con la humedad del ambiente filtrándose por su capa. Se notó el pecho apretado, se estaba resfriando y la cabeza le dolía terriblemente, sus ojos le molestaban, no podría leer. Se tapó con unas mantas y se dispuso a dormir un rato, quedándose dormida rápidamente. Entonces comenzaron nuevamente las imágenes a atormentarla, la misma secuela de siempre, ella de novia los rostros que la miraban con reprobación, su primo y El, besándola y dejándola con el alma en vilo al desaparecer de escena, ahora aparece Bertha Mason profiriendo maldiciones que ella no puede entender pero su expresión de demencia lo dice todo, y entonces Edward la sujeta para detener la agresión siendo atacado a su vez por Bertha que lo apuñala en el corazón. El se está desangrando y la llama a Jane, ella se acerca y están los dos solos nuevamente ella le abraza y lo besa, lo siente al tacto tan cálido, tan familiar, que despertó nuevamente agitada, pero sin llanto a pesar de las imágenes. Esta vez siente un extraño calor en su pecho que la reconforta y la anima a decidirse.

Entonces prepara su equipaje y avisa a sus familiares que debe emprender un viaje para tener noticias de las personas de Thornfield y una vez de regreso emprender el viaje con su primo. Ella sabe que no es sincera, que su deseo es encontrar a Rochester y que este la encarcele para siempre en su mansión, pero sabe que debe tranquilizarlos porque sería una ingratitud de su parte traerles nuevas preocupaciones.

Una vez que divisa el páramo prefiere caminar para no apresurar el momento, su estómago se contrae y le da sensación de vértigo, su corazón latiendo apresurado y no sabe si apurar el paso o devolverse. Nunca se ha considerado una persona ansiosa, parece que no se conoce tanto como creía hasta ayer. Divisa la mansión, pero su corazón se contrae, ya no existe el edificio ha sido arrasado por las llamas de un incendio, el incendio tantas veces soñado, le viene a los oídos la voz de Rochester _ "Usted es una bruja"_. Duda entonces, tan decidida que estaba en su propósito y ahora prefiere no haber venido, tiembla de temor por escuchar la mala noticia.

Un campesino le devuelve las esperanzas al decir que el actual señor Rochester vive, que lo puede encontrar, Jane siente su corazón a mil por hora y ya no quiere dilatar más el encuentro. Necesita verlo, necesita que él sepa que ella ha venido por él el, que lo sigue amando más que antes, que lo perdona, que lo desea. No puede esperar más, parte en el mismo instante hasta Ferndean.


	2. La Bùsqueda

- Jane, me escuchas - tocò suavemente en la puerta.

El eco de los golpes fue la única respuesta.

- Jane, no he dormido en toda la noche, necesito que me escuches. Jane, Jane, JANE! _ irrumpe violentamente en el dormitorio de la aludida, asaltado por un mal presentimiento.

Ella no está, el cuarto permanece vacío, la cama está tendida y todo en perfecto orden. Edwards no lo puede asimilar y no lo quiere asumir. Ella se ha ido, le ha abandonado, se siente aturdido y la sensación de pérdida lo invade, dejándolo vacío.

Se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y se sienta en la cama con ganas de ser tragado por la tierra, observa la pequeña habitación y entonces lo ve, el vestido de novia permanece colgado cerca del espejo. Entonces revisa los cajones y se encuentra con todos los regalos obsequiados antes de la boda.

–No puede haber ido muy lejos – este pensamiento lo llena de esperanzas.

Se dirige rápidamente a su habitación y se viste con ropas de viaje, pide que le preparen su caballo y parte enseguida sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

Sabe que debe llegar a Gateshead, es el único lugar al que ella podría haberse dirigido y hacia allá se encamina.

Parte a todo galope y hace escala en Millcote, acercándose a la oficina de la policía del condado.

- Buenos días, soy Edward Rochester de Thornfield y necesito conversar con el comisionado de la estación.

- El comisionado no se encuentra, pero tal vez pueda serle de ayuda, mi nombre es Ted Murray y soy el oficial a cargo en su ausencia.

- Si, es un asunto referente a uno de mis empleados, la institutriz, hoy nos hemos enterado que ha desaparecido y no hay evidencia de que haya abandonado la casa.

- Necesitaré que me entregue una descripción de la desaparecida.

- Si, claro, es una chica de 19 años, de baja estatura y muy menuda, pelo negro, ojos oscuros muy expresivos. Su nombre es Jane Eyre y no tiene familiares conocidos.

- Hace cuanto tiempo que es su empleada, señor Rochester,

- Más de un año.

- No cree usted que se haya ido por voluntad propia, teme acaso alguna desgracia.

- Mucho me lo temo.

- Entonces avisaremos a las unidades policiales de los condados vecinos para alertarlos en caso que se presente alguna persona que cumpla con esta descripción.

- Por lo delicado de la situación, le agradeceré hacer llegar las noticias a Thornfield Hall, directamente a mi persona.

- Así lo haré, señor Rochester, buenos días.

- Buenos días.

Salió rápidamente de la estación, sabía que la distancia hacia Gateshead era enorme, pero sabía que no sería capaz de ocuparse de nada más en ese momento, se conocía incapaz de sentarse a esperar noticias de ella, daba por descartado recluirse nuevamente en la mansión y seguir con su vida, mucho menos atender a sus responsabilidades. Su prioridad tenía un nombre y un apellido, la necesitaba a ella para poder continuar.

Al día siguiente llegó a un pueblo cercano a Lowton, sabía que en pocas horas divisaría el colegio de Lowood, así que decidió darle un descanso a su agotado pura sangre y se dio tiempo para comer algo y poner en orden sus ideas.

Entonces se acordó de esa vez en que Jane se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y entre lágrimas le confesó que lo quería, algo que él ya sospechaba por ser ella tan honesta y transparente, otorgándole la ventaja ya que con solo observarla él podía conocer sus pensamientos y sus inclinaciones.

Este recuerdo le hizo reflexionar y terminó sintiéndose un miserable por haberla hecho sufrir adrede con sus coqueteos con Blanche Ingram, agravando aun más su tortura al darle la certeza de un próximo matrimonio con ella. Jane se había portado como una verdadera amiga con èl, se había confiado plenamente de él y lo había amado tal como èl era, con sus arranques de mal carácter, sus comentarios cargados de ironías, sus miedos ocultos y sus grandes errores.

La única certeza que tenía ahora es que no quería perderla, por nada del mundo. Estaba dispuesto a ir en contra de todos y declaraba su rebeldía porque no podía aceptar que ese dios lo haya condenado en vida a una existencia vacía, él no se lo merecía, había sido un buen cristiano, dueño de un alma piadosa y caritativa, y Dios le había castigado de la peor manera. Ahora lo castigaba todavía más, quitándole a la mejor persona que había conocido en su vida.

Al día siguiente partió hacia el colegio.

- Buenas tardes, quisiera conversar con la directora o la persona encargada de las profesoras- se dirije al conserje.

- La señorita Lawrence la atenderá en unos minutos, pase a su despacho- le indica hacia una puerta que permanece semi abierta.

Edward aprovecha estos momentos para observar el colegio con atención, el piso de adoquines, los muros gruesos y desteñidos, los árboles milenarios, las ventanas sin cortinas. Todo confería al colegio una atmósfera de sombría miseria.

Por el pasillo del patio lateral se acercaba una mujer de unos 30 años de edad, con el cabello tomado con el mismo riguroso moño con que él conoció a Jane. No pudo evitar sonreír ante este recuerdo.

- Buenos días, me dicen que usted desea verme- le hace indicaciones para que la siga.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Edward Rochester. El motivo de mi visita es para obtener cierta información acerca de una de sus alumnas, la señorita Jane Eyre que trabajó como institutriz para mi familia durante algún tiempo. Hemos perdido contacto con ella y me gustaría poder ofrecerle nuevamente este trabajo, de estar ella disponible.

- Recuerdo muy bien a la señorita Eyre, fue una de nuestras estudiantes más aventajadas y también fue una excelente maestra. Pero desde que nos dejó hace más de un año no hemos tenido noticias suyas. Lamento no poder ayudarle.

- Entonces le dejaré mi dirección y le pediré si es tan amable de hacerme llegar información si ella viene por acá.- Le entrega la tarjeta y se pone de pie para retirarse. - Una cosa más, hágale saber que he venido personalmente a buscarle y que mi casa sigue siendo su casa.

- Si la veo se lo diré señor Rochester. Buenas tardes.

Edward partió de regreso a la posada y la directora permaneció en su oficina, armando toda clase de conjeturas acerca de los verdaderos motivos de la visita de este caballero.

Al día siguiente a primera hora el señor Rochester salió hacia Gateshead, aunque sabía que sus primas ya no habitaban la mansión esperaba encontrar algún empleado que conociese su paradero o tuviese noticias de ellas.

Llegó durante la noche y se acerco a la casa del portero que permanecía con luz a pesar de la hora. Este le invitó a pasar al interior en donde se encontraba su esposa.

- Que noche tan obscura señor, seguro que mañana despertamos con un gran aguacero. Venga y deme su capa.

- Agradezco su amabilidad y lamento molestarnos a esta hora tan avanzada de la noche.

- No debe usted preocuparse, aunque debo informarle que no se encuentran los señores en casa.

- No es con ellos con quienes deseo entrevistarme. Vengo a conversar con las personas que trabajaron en la casa con sus anteriores dueños, la familia Reed.

- Entonces la providencia lo ha favorecido, porque tanto mi señora como yo trabajamos con ellos por más de tres décadas. – Se dirige hacia su espesa – Bessie , el señor Rochester necesita conversar con los antiguos ocupantes de la mansión.

- Buenas noches, señor Rochester, en qué podemos ayudarle- solícita con la persona que cree amigo de sus amos.

- Les explicaré. Hace un tiempo vivió en esta casa una sobrina de la señora Reed, hija de la hermana de su esposo, que al fallecer se la habría entregado a él para su custodia- .

- La señorita Eyre. La conocí desde que el señor la trajo a la casa siendo un bebé, el señor la adoraba- Le interrumpe ella sin poder contenerse.

- Bessie estaba encargada de las habitaciones de los niños y muchas veces tuvo que consolar a la pequeña Jane- explica su marido tratando de justificar la imprudencia de ella.

- Estoy intentando localizarla, ella trabajaba en mi casa y nos gustaría que regresara. Es una excelente profesora, sabe lograr increíbles avances hasta en los niños menos talentosos.

- Señor Rochester, no hemos sabido nada de ella desde que falleció la señora, viajó para acompañarla y fue de gran ayuda para ella. Me dejó una gran impresión, se había convertido en una gran dama y no le guardaba ningún rencor a la señora.

- Y usted cree que ella mantenga correspondencia con sus primas. Se que una de ellas se ha internado como novicia en un convento.

- No es probable señor, ellas nunca aceptaron a Jane como un miembro de la familia, siempre marcaron grandes diferencias con ella y una vez de adultas estos celos y rencores llegó a separar incluso a las hermanas. Me atrevo a decir, que ni siquiera entre ellas han mantenido la relación fraterna, si el día antes de la salida de la mansión se peleaban y se recriminaban la una a la otra.

- Entiendo.

- Si le podemos ayudar en algo más, señor Rochester- pregunta el portero con su amabilidad habitual.

- Si llegan a saber de la señorita Jane háganme llegar las noticias a Edward Rochester de Thornfield, cerca de Millcote. Y si ella se comunica con ustedes, háganle saber que la he venido a buscar y que deseo tenerla de regreso en mi casa. Muy buenas noches.

Edward salió a la obscura noche, el frío calaba los huesos pero él estaba ajeno a los cambios de temperatura, ya que su atención se centraba en la información entregada por las personas que conocieron a Jane durante su infancia, aquella época en que ella había templado su carácter con cada golpe recibido convirtiéndose en la persona que él amaba.

Mientras tanto, Bessie no paraba de parlotear y ya estaba cansando al bueno de Robert Leaven.

- Estoy casi segura que esta extraña visita no ha manifestado su verdadero propósito.

- Qué motivos tendría ese señor para mentirnos, querida.

- Estuve observando sus gestos mientras hablaba y se le notaba muy ansioso. Además, Robert Leaven, quien se toma la molestia de ir personalmente por una institutriz viniendo desde tan lejos, en una noche tan fría como esta, si solo la considerase como una de sus empleadas.

- Y cual sería ese motivo, señora Leaven. Acaso usted lo ha adivinado.

- Yo creo que la señorita Jane trabajaba en la casa de este señor y creo que él puso sus ojos en ella de manera que ella huyó. El está desesperado por recuperarla y estoy casi segura que sus sentimientos por ella son muy profundos.

- Y entonces la busca para que regrese porque ella se escapó. Y si consigue que ella regrese qué, si él debe tener familia, no puede ofrecerle nada.

- Eres tan poco observador. El vestía de negro y no llevaba ninguna marca de argolla en sus manos, lo que puede significar que es un solteròn sin familia o ha enviudado hace mucho tiempo.

- Entonces esperemos que la encuentre. Ella merece ser feliz y tener la familia que le fue arrebatada desde su infancia.

- Dios te escuche, querido.

Una semana después el señor Rochester pasò de regreso por la estación de policía de Millcote para conocer noticias de su encargo. Tenía esperanzas de encontrar alguna pista acerca del paradero de Jane proveniente de alguno de los condados vecinos, debiendo ella necesariamente llamar la atención en algún pueblo cercano al encontrarse sin recursos y requerir de la ayuda de los lugareños.

Lamentablemente no encontró quien le diera noticias de ella, el comisionado que se encontraba esta vez en su puesto de trabajo le indicó que se habían realizado las indagaciones necesarias pero no se habían obtenido resultados satisfactorios.

Edward regresó entonces a Thornfield cansado, apesadumbrado y furioso por los escasos resultados obtenidos en sus pesquisas. La noche de su regreso destruyó casi toda su galería de recuerdos en un arranque de ira. Gritaba a todo el mundo y nadie se atrevía tampoco a dirigirle la palabra. Hasta la señora Fairfax y la pequeña Adele huían de su presencia por lo que él se apartó de ellas también aislándose en la biblioteca, acompañado solamente de una abundante variedad de licores que lo mantenían al menos de mejor humor y fumando grandes cantidades de tabaco mientras perdía el tiempo observando por la ventana hacia el horizonte . Durante estos primeros meses entregó órdenes de no ser molestado porque simplemente no quería recibir a nadie.

Con el correr de las semanas fue perdiendo las esperanzas de un regreso y decidió hacer cambios radicales para superar la pérdida, lo primero era enviar a Adele a un colegio y enterrar con eso el episodio de la institutriz. Luego partiría nuevamente de Thornfield y no estaba seguro de regresar.


	3. El otoño de Edward

El señor Rochester se encontraba en su despacho revisando las cartas que le enviaban sus socios, todas las notas eran iguales según su opinión, seguían un mismo patrón (los saludos cordiales, resumen de la última reunión realizada con los acuerdos tomados y las noticias de actualidad), así que él las leía de abajo hacia arriba, se remitía rápidamente a la solicitud del remitente dándose por enterado del objetivo de la misiva.

Una vez terminada esta tarea se dispuso a dar respuesta a las cartas que lo requerían, se inclinó sobre el escritorio con la pluma sobre el papel y escribió de memoria cada nota con su elegante letra. Así, despachó quince esquelas seguidas sin ninguna turbación reflejada en la pluma y sin expresar rasgos de dificultad por la respuesta que debiese remitir.

Entonces se levantó y se quedó colgado mirando hipnotizado hacia el horizonte por el amplio ventanal que recibía a esa hora las sombras del enorme y veterano castaño y acercó de manera casi mecánica su mano derecha a los labios y aspiró el humo del tabaco.

"- Veremos Paris, Romas, Nápoles, Florencia, Venecia y Viena.

- Señor Rochester, dudo que en esos lugares pueda ser más feliz de lo que he sido en Thornfield – dice Jane con dulzura.

- No sabes lo que dices y si piensas de ese modo es porque no has tenido la fortuna hasta ahora de pasear por Europa. Además, caminarás por cada uno de estos maravillosos lugares en compañía de un excelente guía que te llevará de la mano para que no pierdas detalle alguno de los lugares que sean dignos de ti, apreciarás que el cobro asignado por el guía sea una nimiedad, no es verdad Jane?- Le dirige esa mirada interrogativa que a ella le parece tan atractiva.

- Si, señor Rochester, aunque le advierto que no poseo un solo penique, no se acuerda?- Una amplia sonrisa de complicidad acompaña esta afirmación.

- Claro que me acuerdo, cuando te rogué para que no me dejases y tú sólo pensabas en esa bruja de tu tía que estaba muriendo. Fuiste cruel Jane, reconócelo. Confío en que pondrás a trabajar tus múltiples talentos y hallarás la forma de retribuir a mi servicio."

Otra vez se sorprende a sí mismo recordando esos días que le parecían ahora tan lejanos, la expresión del rostro, la seguridad de su voz y sobretodo su sonrisa tierna y sincera. Le había costado tanto conseguir que ella se relajara y sonriera delante de él, tanto trabajo para infundirle confianza y para conseguir que dejara su rigidez habitual y su formalidad para con él, cada acercamiento suyo tenía por objetivo el llegar a conocer su carácter y saber si encontraría en ella a esa idealizada mujer de sus deseos, inteligente, reflexiva, cariñosa, leal y llena de pasión, que con una simple conversación y su sola presencia lo llenara de alegría.

Pero así como solía desanimarse por los recuerdos de su pasada relación, también caía muchas veces preso por sentimientos de vergüenza que lo abrumaban y lo condenaban, haciéndolo sentirse horrible y absurdo por querer ir en contra de todos, cautivo de una enorme pasión que era su amor por ella que lo impulsaba a iniciar una nueva vida, involucrándola a ella, que era un ser casi mágico y de porcelana con una personalidad única, y él queriendo poseerla para si en el extravío de su locura. Sabía que no tenía derecho a dañarla y aunque él solo pensaba en hacerla feliz, igual la había dañado profundamente, y esto no se lo podía perdonar, se odiaba por ello.

- Que necio has sido, Edward Rochester- se dijo a si mismo con dureza y enfado. Apagó el cigarro y se dispuso a seguir con las tareas que estaban pendientes, no permitiéndose una distracción más hasta haberlas completado.

Llamó entonces a John.

- Aquí están las cartas, llévelas cuanto antes.

- Si, señor. – se interrumpió y señaló - La señora Fairfax me indica que el señor Eshton le espera –.

- Dígale al señor Eshton que me espere en la biblioteca- le dice en tono cortante y John entiende que la visita no es oportuna.

Edward se apura en encender otro cigarro, últimamente ha descubierto en este vicio un calmante para sus nervios. Conoce los motivos que traen al juez a visitarle, ya había recibido la amonestación del Obispo en una larga carta que no terminó de leer.

- Edward, vengo a cumplir con un encargo del párroco. El señor Wood se encuentra muy preocupado por una situación ocurrida en su iglesia, dice que tú hace algunos meses has intentado tomar como esposa a una joven y que cierto abogado ha atestiguado que tú ya estabas casado presentando un certificado legal.

- Y bien, que es lo que preocupa al señor párroco, si yo estoy estado casado actualmente o si intentaba obtener una esposa- le contesta con brusquedad.

- Edward, no bromees con esto, si estabas casado en el momento en que intentabas contraer un segundo matrimonio cometes bigamia y ya sabes cuales son las implicancias legales.

- El hecho es que tengo un caso para ti, querido amigo. Si el matrimonio se ha realizado en un país lejano a Inglaterra, ese matrimonio sólo es válido en el país realizado, y si además han transcurrido más de 10 años y no existe vida conyugal con la contrayente, entonces de qué matrimonio me hablas- lo dice con su conocido acento cargado de ironía.

- La persona vive Edward, ella en el lugar en que se encuentre sigue siendo tu esposa.

- No me sermonees, te aseguro que ha sido todo un mal entendido – Le responde con un tono de voz que no admite alegatos.

- Entonces si lo es, me despido, otros asuntos me aguardan en la corte. Buenos días. - Le extiende la mano – Por cierto, hace mucho que no asistes a nuestras reuniones, te hemos extrañado.- Le dirige una última mirada y se retira.

Como si su propia conciencia no fuese suficiente para atormentarle, debe escuchar a estos sujetos que no saben nada del infierno en el que él ha vivido. Qué puede saber un párroco acerca de los negocios de su padre y de su rivalidad con su único hermano, de la falta de afecto verdadero, de la loca esa que debe soportar y la vergüenza que lo embarga ahora que su delicada situación se hizo pública. Acaso creen que lo pueden juzgar por no someterse a los convencionalismos sociales, que les da poder para decirle lo que puede o no puede hacer, que le dicen a quien debe amar. Pero para Edward nada de esto es verdadero ya que para él solo son legítimos los sentimientos que tiene por Jane y cree también que ese sentimiento de amor está por sobre cualquier matrimonio civil o religioso, y ese amor mutuo lo justifica ante Dios y le confiere todos los permisos para estar juntos. Piensa en lo caprichoso del azar, que le ha unido finalmente a la persona que buscaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero que a su vez no ha podido conservar porque ella se sitúa más allá del influjo de su dinero.

Sintiéndose perturbado e incapaz de permanecer quieto recurre a su fuente de evasión eterna y sale a galopar por los alrededores en compañía de su fiel Pilot. Da vueltas por el camino en donde la conoció a ella y desmonta en el bosque de espinos para acercarse caminando al riachuelo recostándose en su orilla y dejándose adormecer por el sol del mediodía. Deja pasar el tiempo y cuando despierta de su profundo sueño ya ha salido la luna. Dirige su mirada hacia la belleza del astro, el cielo se encuentra salpicado de estrellas que parecen invitarlo a la contemplación. Esa noche no puede tener prisas, el firmamento es una cúpula abierta para él, por lo demás en casa nadie le espera y se imagina que en algún lugar lejano podría estar Jane observando este magnifico espectáculo celestial, como la pillò en algunas ocasiones en los tejados de la mansión.

Regresa a su casa ya avanzada la noche, el castillo se encuentra en completo silencio, los pocos ocupantes que quedan ya se han acostado y no hay luz que le guíe hacia su dormitorio. No puede evitar la conmoción ante la soledad y el abandono, emociones que creía ya olvidadas y ante las cuales se había revestido con un escudo de dureza y un casco de indiferencia.

Entra a su dormitorio seguido por Pilot que inmediatamente es atraído por las crepitantes llamas de la chimenea, el calor del hogar le reconfortan su helado cuerpo, se recuesta en la cama y piensa en los acontecimientos que lo han arrastrado hasta este momento, desde que intentaba ser el mejor estudiante de su grupo para que su padre se enorgulleciera de él, las competencias eternas con su hermano Rowland, su apresurado e irreflexivo matrimonio, su vida en Jamaica opacada por la sombra del engaño, las muertes repentinas de su padre y de su hermano, la soledad y finalmente todos aquellos años perdidos en que se condujo por la vida como un demonio en búsqueda de placer y queriendo cobrarle su venganza, para terminar ahora tanto más vacío y solo de como había empezado. Su amarga conclusión no es distinta a la que esboza cada noche porque habiendo nacido en la opulencia y de tener un futuro prometedor, ha fallado en todos los objetivos propuestos y lo que era realmente importante para él.

Aun con toda la carga emocional que lo colma, èl no se deja vender, porque él no es un cobarde y nunca lo ha sido. Necesita olvidar, es imprescindible que deje de pensar, debe dar un nuevo curso a su vida o terminará cometiendo una tontería, la última tontería que podría realizar en esta vida. Es necesario partir, salir de Thornfield para dejar de extrañar a Jane, para no escuchar sus pasos en el jardín, el susurro de su vestido movido por el viento, su sonrisa traída por la brisa del viento en las tardes, su voz suave dándole los buenos días, sus abrazos cariñosos y sus cálidos besos. Huirá, es necesario que lo haga y muy pronto, se irá a uno de sus largos viajes pero sabe que antes deberá reunirse con el administrador y con sus abogados para que su presencia en la mansión no sea necesaria en mucho tiempo, dejar finiquitados muchos asuntos legales que había estado postergando para más adelante.

Comenzaré este viaje visitando primero en su colegio a Adele – Se dice a si mismo.

Una hora después logra cerrar sus ojos y el letargo lo arrastra consiguiendo dormirlo, el reloj de su habitación marcaba las tres de la madrugada.


	4. Thornfield en llamas

El castillo se sentía muy silencioso, la señora Fairfax ya no vivía en Thornfield por decisión del señor Rochester, ya que una vez que hubo enviado a Adele al colegio decidió que necesitaba poca gente merodeando en la mansión, unas dos personas en la cocina, los jardineros, John y su esposa, los mozos del establo, una mucama y la imprescindible señora Grace Pool, por lo que la mansión debía mantenerse con los requerimientos mínimos.

El también se iría pronto, abandonaría quizás para siempre esta mansión que le traía desconsuelo, le hacía más evidente la soledad y por sobretodo lo llenaba de nostalgia. Sin saber cómo, la casa conseguía a través de una fuerza misteriosa sumirlo en la más completa melancolía. Ya de niño se había sentido invadido por su aspecto sombrío, lo recordaba muy bien, no le gustaba permanecer en su habitación por temor a que la casa se lo tragara. Le parecía incluso que escuchaba conversaciones tras los muros de las torres, pero nunca consiguió comprobar hasta donde llegaba su imaginación infantil y donde comenzaba su inmensa soledad.

Siempre estuvo muy atento con cumplir a cabalidad con lo que se esperaba de él. Excepto tal vez en la ocasión en que se reveló contra su propio destino y se dejó guiar por el azar, pero incluso durante su etapa de mayor desorden supo cumplir con su obligación y prueba de ello era la protección entregada a Adele. Ahora se suplicaba a sí mismo una indulgencia para abandonar Inglaterra en paz y no sentirse abrumado por las viejas culpas.

Sabía que era necesario mantener una conversación con la señora Pool acerca de la paciente, así que decidió dar punto final a ese desagradable trámite encaminándose a la torre norte.

La añosa puerta permanecía cerrada con llave, buscó la llave y abrió. La enfermera se puso de pie en cuanto lo vio, no esperaba nunca una visita, nadie subía hasta allá, era siempre ella quien entraba y salía por esa puerta, con paso cansino y de mala gana habiéndose acostumbrado a permanecer encerrada con la demente.

Buen día, Sra. Pool, cómo ha estado hoy su paciente?-

Muy tranquila, señor Rochester -

Se escuchaba de la habitación contigua un lento murmullo de aletargada voz, pero con palabras que no era posible descifrar, oraciones parecidas a un rezo en latìn.

Bien- Edward cambia de tono para referirse al asunto importante – Señora Pool, me ausentaré nuevamente de Thornfield por un tiempo considerable y he dado instrucciones al administrador que haga modificaciones a su contrato.

Si me necesita de tiempo completo, no tengo problema, ya lo había conversado antes con la Señora Fairfax.

Si, es por eso que se le asignará una habitación en la mansión, además su renta se verá incrementada por las nuevas responsabilidades que asumirá. -

Se lo agradezco mucho amo, le prometo cuidar muy bien de la enferma

Se que lo hará – se apura en dejar la habitación – Ahora, debo irme. Que tenga usted un buen día.

Llega a su escritorio y se apresura en revisar la correspondencia. Aunque han pasado dos meses, no ha perdido la esperanza de recibir una carta de ella que indique su paradero, que le diga que se encuentra bien o que simplemente le devuelva la paz haciéndole saber que sigue viva, que no murió por su culpa debido al sufrimiento y la vergüenza que él le causó. Nuevamente el vacío, no hay noticias.

Entonces, apremiado por su viaje, toma una pluma y decide ser él quien redacte una carta dirigida a Jane con la intención de vaciar su corazón y poder decirle por escrito todo lo que le diría si la tuviese en frente, todo lo que ha debido callar en esta lenta agonía que vive a diario. Abre el primer cajón de la derecha del bufete, ese que permanece con llave y extrae con cuidado un retrato a carboncillo de Jane, ese que ella misma le regaló porque él lo quería tener y se lo había pedido. El autorretrato está muy bien elaborado tanto que el parecido con ella es asombroso, Edward lo pone en frente para inspirarse y comienza a escribir.

Amada Jane,

Se que debes estar pensando que te he olvidado y que ya no significas nada para mi. Así que te escribo para decirte que estás muy equivocada, que cada minuto que ha pasado desde que te fuiste de mi lado equivale a un año. Si, me siento muy viejo desde que no estás, mis 40 años me parecen ahora que fueran más de 80 años y quizás debido a esto es que me faltan las fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Quiero que sepas que nunca antes me sentí así, nunca antes quise perder mi vida para dársela a alguien, porque nunca antes conocí a alguien como tú. Si existe algún consuelo para mi, es el saber que tuve la oportunidad en este vida de conocerte, solo por eso ha valido la pena vivir.

Espero de todo corazón que te encuentres bien y que algún día puedas perdonarme. Si conoces a algún otro hombre y me olvidas, es mi deseo que ese hombre sea excepcional, porque tú, querida mía, no te mereces nada menos que eso.

Emprenderé un largo viaje, es probable que recorra Europa nuevamente y si mi desvarió me lleva hasta las costas de Asia, tomaré este desafío con orgullo. Siempre he querido conocer Japón, me parece un país tan diferente al nuestro y tan distante geográficamente que lograré una ocupación digna durante mucho tiempo. Solo imagina el paraíso que será este continente para un observador de insectos que soñaba de niño con ser entomólogo.

Antes de despedirme para siempre de ti, quiero que sepas que he solicitado a mis abogados que te ubiquen y te entreguen parte de mi herencia. Se que te opondrás así que he dado instrucciones precisas de que esta cláusula es de mandato forzoso e indeclinable. No he olvidado que te prometí darte mi mano y compartir mis posesiones justo antes que estallara la tormenta. Así que pensé, ya que no pude cumplir con lo primero no hay ningún impedimento para cumplir con mi segunda oferta.

Jane, te amo. Nunca lo olvides, y si muero lo haré pensando en ti.

Edward Fairfax Rochester

P.D. Si alguna vez sientes el deseo imperioso de saber de mi, no dudes en buscarme, puedes hacerlo a través del Señor Trotwood, quien será el portador de esta carta.

Se demoró bastante en redactar esta carta, escribió varios borradores que leía, arrugaba y votaba en el papelero. Nunca había escrito una carta de amor antes, le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras, no quería ser brusco y estaba especialmente preocupado que Jane al leerlo no fuese a dar una interpretación equivocada a la misiva.

Pensó en escribirle también acerca de Adele, porque conocía la preocupación de ella por la niña, decirle del colegio y que la extrañaba, pero finalmente no puso nada. También comenzó a redactar su viaje hasta el colegio Lowood, para tener noticias de ella, pero también lo descartó. Se le hacía difícil seleccionar los temas, porque eran tantos puntos que necesitaba discutir con ella, tantos asuntos en que le hubiese gustado conocer su opinión. Y eso era precisamente una de las cosas que amaba de ella, siempre tenía argumentos para una conversación porque ella era una mujer que pensaba y sacaba sus conclusiones libre de todo prejuicio.

Una vez que se dio por satisfecho con la carta la metió en un sobre cerrado a nombre de ella, guardándola en el primer cajón del escritorio. Su intención era de entregarla a su abogado personalmente para que este se hiciera cargo de hacerla llegar a Jane, cuando la localizasen. Hecho esto, se dirigió a los establos y montó su caballo pura sangre, era preciso realizar alguna actividad física intensa que lo dejara extenuado y que le permitiese quitar o al menos atenuar la sofocación que lo atormentaba en las noches. Se le hacía cada vez más difícil conciliar el sueño y la presencia de Jane en sus diabólicas pesadillas contribuía a estimularlo aun más, sus manos anchas tocaban su piel tan suave al tacto, sus largos dedos la recorrían y ella se lo permitía, se mostraba tan frágil y complaciente que él no dudaba entonces en besarla con furia y se fundían en un intenso abrazo con tal ardor en el cuerpo que la ropa les estorbaba. Entonces en el momento más provocativo del sueño, Edwards despertaba sudando y excitado al máximo, con el deseo por ella quemándole le piel.

Esa noche corría tanto viento que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría una tormenta, las copas de los árboles se estremecían y parecían quejarse a su paso. El cielo estaba nublado, no era posible divisar las estrellas y la luna estaba en su fase de ocultamiento propio de su personalidad cambiante. Una silueta obscura ingresó a los establos procurando no hacer ruido, se bajó de su cabalgadura y se dirigió hacia la casa. Faltaba poco para la medianoche, se acostó cansado y se durmió rápidamente sin sueños.

Unos instantes después, por los pasillos obscuros y lóbregos de la mansión silenciosa vagaba una silueta femenina, iba descalza a pesar del intenso frío, vestía solamente una camisola blanca que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, su cabello estaba suelto y desordenado, su rostro moreno lucía desencajado y sus ojos desorbitados vagaban de un lugar a otro. Procuraba ocultarse de los escasos rayos de luz que las nubes permitían proyectar a la luna, escondiendo entre los pliegues de su ropa un cuchillo carnicero que encontró abandonado por descuido del personal de la cocina.

Había conseguido burlar a su centinela y escapar de su celda, aprovechando que esta se encontraba tan ebria que no la despertaría ni el estruendo de un cañón. Bertha había salido para cumplir con el mandato que le susurraban las voces, tenía que acabar con ese sujeto porque era un enviado de Satanás y ella era la única persona que podía acabar con él.

Pasó cerca de su dormitorio sigilosamente intentando abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero al encontrarla con llave se encolerizó y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo intentando ingresar a alguna de las habitaciones contiguas, pero aunque consiguió entrar a casi todas, en su interior las habitaciones permanecían vacías. Presa de la paranoia procedió entonces a rasgar con furia las camas, empleando una fuerza salvaje para liberar la ira que la poseía rompiendo espejos y floreros de cada habitación. Era necesario matar al señor de las tinieblas y también a sus seguidoras, las cuales ella conocía porque las había visto muchas veces paseando por el jardín.

Las voces le murmuraron la solución, entonces subió rápidamente a la torre norte tomando el candelabro de plata que utilizaba su celadora y salió nuevamente. Se dirigió a la tercera habitación del pasillo, la habitación más pequeña ingresando con furia en su interior le prendió rápidamente fuego a la cama, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y en las habitaciones anteriores hizo exactamente lo mismo igual que si se tratase de un rito. Una vez que hubo incendiado las tres habitaciones, se dirigió a la azotea del castillo para contemplar su obra.

Edward despertó por los ladridos de Pilot, cuando el fuego se encontraba ya muy avanzado, los sirvientes corrían de un lado al otro como sin saber que hacer. El se vistió rápidamente y comenzó a dar órdenes, se preocupó personalmente de salvar los documentos legales que guardaba en su escritorio, pidió a todos que abandonaran la mansión. Grace Pool permanecía ajena y tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse en una zona que fue devastada tardíamente por las llamas. Cuando el señor Rochester subió a buscarlas, no había duda alguna de quien había ocasionado el incendio. Entonces un grito entre risa y llanto los estremeció, era Bertha que danzaba una danza demencial con alaridos infrahumanos, grandes risotadas y vociferando maldiciones en su contra.

Las paredes de piedra comenzaban a ceder por la voracidad del fuego, las vigas de madera se desmoronaban y muy pronto la estructura central del edificio se vería aplastada por los pisos superiores. Entonces Edward tuvo que tomar una decisión, dejar a Bertha presa de las llamas y escuchar su agonía desde la seguridad del jardín o subir a buscarla arriesgando con ello su vida. Debía actuar rápido, se empapó de pies a cabeza con el agua de una cubeta y corrió hacia el interior de los corredores de la casa, recorriendo los pasillos con el aliento cortado por el humo y deteniéndose a toser por la falta de aire.

Llegó con dificultad al tejado junto a Bertha intentando tomarla por la cintura, pero ella lo vio y sujetando en el aire el cuchillo lo esperó para infringirle un golpe. Su complexión gruesa y fuerte le ayudó a esquivarla sosteniendo su brazo en el aire e impidiendo ser apuñalado por la demente, que gritaba toda clase de injurias y calumnias. Haciendo acopio de toda su energía, logró hacerle botar la cuchilla y se distrajo, momento en que ella obtuvo ventaja y fue mordido por la demente en el hombro derecho.

Bertha no estaba dispuesta a seguir a Edward porque lo odiaba y su sola presencia era motivo de tormenta para ella, su vida estaba ahora gobernada por las personalidades que le hablaban y le murmuraban día y noche, los seres que su mente afiebrada había creado, los cuales le entregaron una misión para salvar su alma y liberarlo del pecado a él. Debía terminar con los hombres que conocía, aquellos que se habían aprovecha de ella y conocían la verdad. Una vez que hubo mordido a ese sujeto, este estaría condenado a pagar por sus muchos pecados y su alma se liberaría del poder de las tinieblas, pero las llamas debìan acabar con su cuerpo mortal, ese cuerpo que la había poseído en otro tiempo y que ella todavía anhelaba con febril lujuria. Incapaz de poner en orden sus delirios y obedeciendo por las voces de sus demonios, se acercó precipitadamente a las almenas y con agilidad se arrojó al vacío profiriendo un grito de triunfo.

Edward estaba aturdido, por su herida abierta corría abundante sangre y todo había salido mal. Se acercó a observar a Bertha que yacía inerte en el suelo y saliendo del asombro pudo notar que las llamas habían arrasado con todo el edificio. Entonces buscó la manera de encontrar un camino de regreso, auque no había pasillos despejados esta vez, todo estaba convertido en una gran ruina. Intentó bajar por un acceso lateral que se conectaba con los pilares sobre los cuales descansaba el arco de acceso al salón principal, pero al hacerlo no advirtió la debilidad del muro que se desmoronó a su paso sepultándolo bajo su enorme peso.

Afortunadamente los empleados ingresaron en su búsqueda dándoles bastante trabajo el poder rescatarlo de esa sepultura de piedra en que quedó enterrado. Aparte de la herida del hombro, estaba quemado en gran parte de su cuerpo, asfixiado por el humo y con su vista dañada por la caída del muro en su rostro, el golpe recibido en plena frente y los cortes provocados por el filo de las grandes piedras. Pero sin duda, el miembro más dañado resultó su brazo izquierdo, con graves quemaduras de tercer grado y su mano destruída ya que al intentar protegerse del derrumbe esta quedó atrapada entre los bloques y el peso le molió literalmente muchos de los huesos cortándole los ligamentos.

No aceptó ser trasladado a un centro médico, pidió que el médico lo visitara en su domicilio y le mandó que se quedara con él algunos días. También se negó a reconstruir Thornfield, así que la mansión fue cerrada. Ciego como estaba pidió a su abogado redactar una carta para avisar a los Mason de la muerte de Bertha y esperó que ellos se presentaran para realizar los ritos de sepultura de manera privada.

Edward perdió la noción del tiempo, cada día era como una semana y cada semana un año entero. Luego de dos meses abandonó las esperanzas de recobrar la vista, se sumió poco a poco en un mundo de tinieblas intentando agudizar su oído para conectarse con el mundo y no enloquecer, pasaba todo el día con su fiel amigo canino, con él conversaba y le hacía cómplice de sus historias. No quería ser visto por nadie, odiaba la idea de inspirar lástima, se volvió todavía más huraño y déspota, intentaba comer solo, vestirse, bañarse y salir a caminar, pero no siempre lograba finalizar su empresa. Por fortuna el fiel John lo conocía desde pequeño y lo ayudaba con mucho placer y una enorme cuota de paciencia.

La situación empeoró cuando el medico le informó que su brazo entablillado no tendría mejora ya que su mano estaba muy dañado y no era posible reconstituir los muchos huesos rotos haciéndose necesario para evitar una posible septicemia amputar a la altura del codo.

Edward no sabía cuanto más podría soportar esta vida si antes se había sentido desgraciado, ahora con su piel quemada, ciego y mutilado, que lejos había quedado ese deseo de escapar de su soledad viajando por el oriente. Pensó otra vez en Ella, qué haría Jane si se enteraba de su actual condición?, Lo querría todavía así con ese aspecto?, y ahora mismo estaba viudo y en condiciones de tomar una esposa, estaba libre de lazos matrimoniales, aunque el precio había sido demasiado alto ya que él no existía más como persona, ahora era un inválido que no podía ofrecerle nada, acaso un subhumano dependiente de la vista de otros. Sin duda la vida se había confabulado en su contra, su gran fortuna le era innecesaria y su libertad no la quería, excepto quizás para ofrecérsela a ella, si ella le aceptaba.

Entonces, un día como cualquier otro, ya que para él no había diferencia alguna, llevado por su desesperación y su ira, le llamó tres veces, creyendo firmemente que esta vez Jane respondería a su llamado. Luego, oró a Dios.


End file.
